Like Me, Like You, Love Us
by The Curly Flea
Summary: The same old brotherly love act; the same old twins; the same old host club. Hikaru and Kaoru soon decide that they need to take their act to the next level - of course, this can be no ordinary 'next level'... 'HikaKao'


**LIKE ME LIKE YOU (LOVE US)**

"Oh, I didn't mean it, Kaoru – hey, don't cry! Please, brother, you're making me hurt inside. I'm so sorry for saying that about you, you have to believe me – I would take it back a million times over if I could."

"Please Hikaru, don't feel guilty. It's just me, being stupid, that's all."

"No, it's my fault that you're crying. Look, come here."

"Hikaru, the guests…"

"Oh my, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Certainly! They're so perfect! Are we not lucky?"

"Aww, I can hardly contain myself!"

"Eeeeeeeee!"

Alas, it was another day at the Host Club - another brotherly-love routine for the Hitachiin twins and another group of squealing fan girls, all of whom were currently causing temporary deafness for the other occupants in the room. Many people have pinned the reactions to the act as annoying, disruptive and potentially health-threatening, but the twins could not care less. Rather, they thrive on the attention they receive.

At that moment the pair causing the commotion were positioned on one of the many velvet-covered couches littered across the music room. They were closer than what would have usually been deemed respectable but – as we all know – the sky is generally the limit for these twins. Leaping over the boundary to please their guests, Hikaru had enveloped his withdrawn brother in a less-than-innocent hug, his hands wandering towards Kaoru's waistline and his breath brushing past the shell of his whimpering brother's ear.

Surrounding them were at least half a dozen young ladies, red staining their faces as they concentrated hard on the scene before them - whilst making the expected amount of noise, of course.

"Ne, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered gently, just loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Hikaru mumbled softly, tickling his ear with a tantalizing touch of his lips. As Kaoru squirmed in the other Hitachiin's tight grip, Hikaru raised a hand to cup his face in a comforting manner, causing Kaoru to blush deeply. He settled, tucking his chin against his chest as Hikaru gently stroked his jawline, patient.

"You know, the act, I-" Kaoru's breath hitched as Hikaru shuffled, attempting to move them into a more comfortable position. His hands skimmed over Kaoru's chest and thighs in the process – all noticed by the ever-attentive guests and even more so by Kaoru. "Hikaru, you're making me-"

"So, what did you want to say, Kaoru?" Hikaru interrupted with an innocent smile as he relaxed. Somehow, he had managed to squeeze himself into the corner of the loveseat, dragging his brother with him. Now they sat, Kaoru's back pressed against his brother's chest and Hikaru's arms curling around his waist with his hands resting on his abdomen, occasionally picking at the buttons on the blazer suggestively.

Even the girls had stopped trying to keep quiet in order to observe what the twins were doing. It was certainly different to their normal act; never before had there been so much displayed intimacy.

"We-we've never like, you know," Kaoru shuddered as Hikaru's breath ghosted the back of his neck, and he ended up blushing with embarrassment and feeling incredibly tongue-tied. Hikaru chucked and tightened his hug, causing the bright red Hitachiin to put a hand to his lips as he squeaked in response. The older twin rested his chin on the younger's shoulder, peering up at his face, seemingly innocuous.

"No, Kaoru, I don't know. Would you do me the pleasure of telling me?" Hikaru almost seemed to purr out his last few words, snuggling the crook of Kaoru's neck and breathing hot air over his skin. He was calm and collected, reminding the other twin slightly of a cat, whereas Kaoru was the complete opposite; a shivering wreck, arms quivering slightly at his side.

The tension that had been building in the room quickly peaked and everyone could feel it; they had long since stopped their activities and now the devilish twins had the eyes and ears of every guest and host there. Kaoru was aware of the deafening silence as he covered his twin's hands with his own, turning his head to whisper to Hikaru. Their hair mixed and Kaoru swallowed, his eyelids fluttering as his lips parted.

"It's the act," he began, clenching his grip on the hands at his front, "I-I feel like it's too tame. I think we need to do more," Kaoru's timid voice faded out as his eyes widened. He could feel everybody's gaze on him as Hikaru resisted the urge to laugh, snorting into Kaoru's shoulder ungracefully instead. "No, wait! That sounded wrong! Not like that!" Kaoru panicked, starting to struggle in his brother's hold. Hikaru just chuckled lightly, lifting his head before pulling a hand free and tilting Kaoru's chin upwards, exposing the pale milky skin of his neck. Kaoru visibly swallowed.

"Not like that then, hm?" Hikaru grinned like the cat that got the cream, nuzzling Kaoru's jawline, deepening the red flush across his flustered face. "Then like how, brother?"

Kaoru remained silent, pursing his lips together as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, still facing the ceiling of the large room. Hikaru let out a light laugh once more before daintily sweeping a hand down Kaoru's neck, his intentions clear as he looked up towards the cheekbones of the quietened Hitachiin.

"How about like this?" Hikaru brought his hand up and entwined it in his twin's hair, pulling on it gently so his lips met soundly with the lobe of Kaoru's ear and every deep breath that he took was heard clearly. It caused Kaoru's features to relax as he shuddered with pleasure.

"Or this?" The other hand abandoned Kaoru's stomach and ran from where it had been residing to the hem of his pale blue blazer, occasionally losing a finger underneath the material. Kaoru gasped every time he felt this happen and let his jaw drop slightly.

"Hikaru, what are yo-"

"Or maybe you wanted this." In one quick movement, Hikaru's hand ran up Kaoru's lithe body and over his chest. Instantly, Kaoru closed his eyes and arched towards the touch, but opened them again almost immediately as he felt Hikaru shift from behind him. Two hands were suddenly at his shoulders, pinning him against the plush cushion, and all he could see was his own reflection.

Hikaru straddled his brother, hiding their faces from some of the guests in the room. He could hear them all shuffling to gain a better view and stalled a minute to allow them – he wanted the optimum reaction for this. In the meantime he looked over Kaoru's features, admiring everything about his face, despite the fact that it was near identical to his own and he saw both regularly every day. Kaoru's barely audible whining drew him from his reverie.

"You're so-" Closing the miniscule gap with a smirk, Hikaru leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to Kaoru's. Kaoru's hands came up and wrapped themselves around his brother's neck, pulling them closer and closer together; how they felt it should always be.

They were two pieces of the same puzzle, fitting snugly into one another. They weren't wrong nor mismatched – they were perfect.

Promptly after the first few moments of unanimous shock, several things happened. There was a loud thud as half of the student body in the room fainted, accompanied by the sound of perishing teacups, and even more loudly, the squealing of dozens of guests finally seeing their Hitachiin-related desires come to life.

However, trapped in their own small world, Hikaru and Kaoru heard next to none of it. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twin's frame, pulling him forward from the couch as he desperately trying to get closer to his brother. He leant down to the side of Kaoru's head, nipped his ear gently and smiled in delight.

"Kaoru, you don't know how much I love you right now," he breathed out, burying his face into the other's soft hair before the guests could see the soft pink adorning his cheeks.

"If it's anywhere as much as I love you, then it's a lot, Hikaru," Kaoru replied softly, nuzzling Hikaru's shoulder and then pressing against his jawline with butterfly kisses. "I love you more than anything, you know," he whispered, pulling away whilst trailing a finger along the side of Hikaru's face. Hikaru smiled, leaned in closer and let his words grace themselves along Kaoru's lips.

"I will always love you. You are mine and I am yours." Hikaru let his eyes droop closed as he brushed his nose against his brother's and sighed in peace.

After several moments, they pulled away, creating enough distance to see each other clearly, but little enough to feel as if they were still in intimate contact with one another. They both smiled – happy.

"We did well, yeah?" Kaoru peeked upwards, catching Hikaru's eyes for affirmation.

"Yeah," Hikaru grinned, "we were amazing."

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again."_

"_Do you really mean what you said?"_

"_…_"

"_Kaoru?"_

"_Please, if anything, don't hate me-"_

"…"

"_Hi-Hikaru! Wait, does this mean…?"_

* * *

"Well done," Kyoya stated as he punched in a few digits into a small calculator. "Thanks to your little display earlier, the Host Club sales have more than quadrupled in the space of a couple of hours." Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived before abruptly freezing under Kyoya's icy glare. He continued, "Of course, your merchandise has been the only group of items to rise in sales, so money will be taken to replace all of the smashed teacups from your pool." The twins frowned, mumbling under their breath as once again, Kyoya managed to make them feel guilty.

"It's not our fault that so many teacups broke," Kaoru whined, looking up at the unmoved boy before him.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know that some of them would lose complete motor control?" Hikaru chimed in before being silenced with _the look_.

"Nonetheless," the Hitachiins shrank at the obvious dismissal of their claims, "our profits will be noticeably higher this month." The tall haired boy briskly turned and walked away with his notepad in hand, abandoning the twins in the middle of the Music Room.

"Huh," Kaoru muttered, "well, he was nice."

Hikaru turned to his twin with a grin, "At least he didn't scold us for nearly groping each other today."

"You call that _nearly_ groping?" Kaoru whacked his brother in the shoulder, smiling a little.

"Aw, but you're so hard to keep your hands off of…" Hikaru winked at the younger twin, causing him to blush.

"It's easy to forget that there are other people in the room, ne, Hikaru?"

"Too easy."

Hikaru gave a suggestive glance to his brother before smiling widely and reaching out for Kaoru's hand. Kaoru pressed their palms together and gave a gentle squeeze, before being pulled towards Hikaru, who wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

"All mine," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, brushing their cheeks together.

"All yours," Kaoru replied in confirmation, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder and guiding his arms around his twin's neck, pulling him into a hug. Hikaru took his other arm and let it run around Kaoru's waist whilst nestling the side of his face into his brother's hair.

"Um, guys?" The two reluctantly pulled apart at the hesitant sound of Haruhi's voice to see everyone standing in front of them, bar Kyoya.

Tamaki, biting his nails in a rather un-prince-like manner, looked somewhat nervous – a predictable reaction since Kyoya had just informed him that the twins had more requests than anyone had ever received at once. In contrast, Haruhi was calm and composed with her hands resting by her sides, standing next to a towering stone-faced Mori with a beaming Hunny swinging from around his neck. Hikaru and Kaoru reached for each other's hands.

"Yes?" They replied in perfect unison, now standing side by side.

"We, uh, wanted to tell you that we all accept your relationship for what it is and that we will support you in any way we can, should the need to arise," Haruhi said simply and truthfully, as if she had rehearsed it a thousand times.

"Right…thank you," Hikaru and Kaoru replied together once more, although the acceptance of their relationship hadn't always been an overwhelming worry for them.

"Hikaru-chan! Kaoru-chan!" Hunny perked up, sitting on Mori's shoulders, "You got everyone's attention today! It was really good! I even stopped eating my cake to watch you! And now you've both found out that you really really like each other and now you're going out!" Hunny then held out a fresh chocolate cake with a small strawberry plopped on the top. "As a celebration, do you want to share my cake with me? Unfortunately there's only one strawberry, but that's okay because we'll just cut it up! But it's a bit small…maybe I should hide it…"

Hikaru and Kaoru eventually decided to include Hunny in with the background noise as it seemed he was going to go on about cake for quite a while.

"Anyway, I'm happy for you two," Haruhi interjected on Hunny's cake-babble, smiling gently at the twins. "I'm glad you've started going out together."

Hikaru looked nervously at Kaoru, wondering whether to tell them. Kaoru sighed.

"It was our greatest one yet," Kaoru looked off into the distance dramatically as Hikaru came to stand close into his side.

"It will probably never be topped," the older twin whispered mournfully. Haruhi's eyes widened as a sense of realisation hit her and she wondered how she could have been so _trusting_ of the _Hitchiiin Brothers_.

"This was an act? Oh, what was I thinking," she groaned, placing her hand on her forehead in a woeful manner.

"Oh no," the pair shook their heads hastily, becoming themselves once more and effectively halting Haruhi's self-berating, "we can assure you that today was certainly not an act. We truly do love each other." They spoke simultaneously, wearing matching grins.

"Oh, I'm lost… Haruhi, my daughter, help Daddy understand!" Tamaki tackled the unsuspecting girl to the ground, watched on by the startled group of hosts surrounding them.

"Tamaki, please! I am not your daughter – and I already have a father, a father who is far more flamboyant than you are!" Tamaki frowned before leaping up to sit in a far corner, dwelling in a cloud of his own misery. The twins sniggered behind their hands.

"M'lord shall never be with Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed loudly, gaining a laugh from Kaoru,

"And all M'lord ever wanted was to be her _Daddy_." Kaoru joked back, sending the pair into fits of laughter. Haruhi sighed.

"And all Haruhi ever wanted was to find out what happened today."

Hikaru and Kaoru stifled their giggles at the disapproving look Haruhi was giving them, before glancing at each other. Sighing in resignation, Hikaru looped an arm over Kaoru's shoulder and turned them to face the other Host Club members as an arm snuck around Hikaru's waist, pulling him close to Kaoru's side.

"Well," Hikaru started.

"The truth is," Kaoru snickered lightly behind his free hand as he finished talking. When he was done, the pair looked at each other triumphantly before announcing in perfect harmony;

"Our first date was three months ago."

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Please Review**

_**TinyAwkwardTurtles :)**_


End file.
